


Relief

by 5DX



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5DX/pseuds/5DX
Summary: The trains have already stopped running for the night, and Emu decides to nap in the CR, unsuspecting to the fact that someone else had the same idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'meijin' means master/expert, and is how Kiriya addresses Emu at times.

 

It was already late at night when Emu entered the CR, breathing out a long sigh and slowly rotating his tired shoulders in an attempt to relax his tense body. His shift had technically been over for hours, but the ER had been overcrowded that day, and he ended up staying late to help them out with any pediatrics related case. It was good practice, and he never minded clocking in a few more hours, but now he was truly exhausted.

 

The trains had stopped running by the time he was done, though, and having no plans to either walk all the way home in the middle of the night or splurge for a taxi ride, he decided to head down to the CR and sleep a few hours there, where he was sure nobody would disturb him.

 

“Yo, _meijin,_ ” greeted him the unmistakable voice of one coroner as soon as he stepped into the room, immediately ruining Emu's already not-exactly-phenomenal mood.

 

Kiriya was sitting at the table, clearly having been flipping through the contents of a manila folder until a moment prior, but now looking up at the newly arrived intern with what appeared to be a genuine smile on his face. Emu couldn't focus on the smile, though, because the man in front of him was, for once, wearing his white coat, buttoned properly and without a single crease on the fabric. The sight made him stare with a mixture of confusion and fascination.

 

The silence stretched for almost a whole minute before Kiriya's smile dimmed a little. “You look awful,” he said, but there was no malice in his voice.

 

“At least I know _that_ isn't a lie,” scoffed Emu, deciding it wasn't worth to muster up the energy necessary to be nice. “What are you doing here?” he asked, slumping down on one of the chairs.

 

“I escaped here for a nap, but then it got late, so I'm just staying here until morning,” explained Kiriya, but before the end of the sentence, Emu was already fast asleep, with his head resting on his crossed arms on the table. The coroner let out a chuckle before going back to his documents.

 

It was a couple of hours later when he reached the last page, and flipping the folder close, he got up from his chair and stretched his arms. The other man was still fast asleep in the same position, and feeling generous, Kiriya gently bent down and wound his arms around Emu's back and knees, heaving him up with the intention of carrying him to the small couch that was in the room.

 

But Emu seemed to find Kiriya's arms already comfortable enough, and with a satisfied moan he attempted turning to the side. The only thing it accomplished was to throw the coroner off balance, and within the next few moments, both men found themselves on the ground.

 

Kiriya was lying down on his back, and he groaned in pain before blinking up at Emu, who had somehow escaped the worst of the fall by ending up on top of him. The younger man tried to sit up, confused about what had happened, but in his half-asleep state all he ended up doing was to straddle Kiriya's hips and stay there as he looked around himself, trying to understand why he wasn't sleeping anymore.

 

“This position could be easily misunderstood, if we aren't transformed, you know. Unless you actually do want to ride me anyway...” said Kiriya, trying not to laugh. Both of his hands were on Emu's thighs, holding him in place so that in his not-quite-awake state he didn't get up too quickly and risked hurting both of them.

 

At the sound of the other's voice, Emu finally looked down, and his expression turned even more confused when he realized in what kind of position he was. Then his cheeks turned a nice shade of red and he spluttered, “W-What's going on? You pervert!”

 

Kiriya couldn't hold his laughter back at that. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the one on top keeping me here on the ground, _meijin,_ ” he said and wiggled his eyebrows. “Not that I particularly mind,” he added after a moment, letting his right hand roam freely up and down Emu's thigh.

 

Emu appeared still confused at the situation, and seemed unsure about what to do as he looked down into Kiriya's eyes. “Did I fall asleep on the table?” he finally asked.

 

“You sure did. And I was trying to move you to the couch, but I obliviously failed,” he explained, while his left hand made its way under Emu's white coat and ended up resting on his hip.

 

“Oh...” whispered the younger man, finally grasping what had happened. “Oh! Thank you, Kiriya-kun, sorry for falling on top of you, I guess,” he said with a sheepish expression.

 

“Like I said, I don't particularly mind,” he said, squeezing Emu's thigh a bit as a reassuring gesture. “You don't seem to, either, actually...” grinning, he moved his left hand under one more layer of clothes, getting in contact with Emu's bare skin right above his hip.

 

The intern yelped and made a half-hearted attempt at wiggling out of Kiriya's grasp. “Your hands are freezing cold!”

 

Laughing again, Kiriya moved his right hand under Emu's t-shirt as well, relishing in the warm skin he found there. “Trust me, my patients aren't bothered by it.” He rubbed his palms in slow circles, trying to steal some of the other's body heat.

 

Emu bit his lower lip and looked down with a pensive look on his face, unsure about what he should do. He really didn't mind the position he found himself in, but with how untrustworthy Kiriya had proven himself to be until that moment, he wondered if going along with what he wanted to do was a good idea. The coroner's smirk was more cute than smug, though, and Emu was weak to cute things.

 

Placing his hands on Kiriya's chest for balance, he bent down to kiss him. The older doctor seemed to enjoy the development, and didn't waste time in parting his lips to allow him access, letting out a small pleased moan at the feeling of their tongues touching each other. While they were kissing, Emu took advantage of his position to rub himself against the other, who in exchange moved his hands from his hips down to the other's ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze.

 

When they broke apart, Emu slowly licked his lips as he stared straight at Kiriya, grinding his crotch a little more insistently against the other's, to let him feel that he was getting hard.

 

“We should move somewhere a little more comfortable,” said Kiriya, unable to take his eyes off the other's mouth.

 

But Emu had no intention to move from his spot. “It's more fun like this,” he whispered, and went back to kissing the other before he could answer back, while keeping up his hip movements. Kiriya immediately responded back to both actions, and it didn't take long before the air was filled with the sound of their moans and grunts.

 

They were both fully hard at that point, and it was getting increasingly difficult to keep up their movements while fully dressed and in that position, but every time Kiriya let his hands wander closer to their crotches, Emu would quickly swat him away and softly bite on his lower lip as if to reprimand him.

 

“Don't,” he let out when they broke apart for a moment. “I had to clean the whole place the other day, I won't let you get it dirty again.”

 

Kiriya groaned in frustration, but he knew it was better to just get cleaned and changed afterwards, since they had a change of clothes always on hand for emergencies. Usually emergencies weren't this pleasant, though.

 

It didn't take too long for Emu to come, adrenaline temporarily winning over the tiredness of his body, and with a contented sigh he slumped on Kiriya's body. He took a second to catch his breath, and then slid one of his hands down in between them, rubbing over the other man's crotch, and started nipping on his collarbone.

 

The friction wasn't as much as Kiriya wished, but it was pleasant enough for him to follow Emu's lead, and he came with a deep pleased growl that caused the younger man to chuckle into the crook of his neck before placing a kiss there and moving to finally stand up.

 

“I feel gross,” announced Emu, stretching his legs a little.

 

Kiriya got up and winced at the pain on his back. “And whose fault is that?” he asked, “I can't believe I have to go all the way back to the showers like this.”

 

With a small laugh, Emu gave him a pat on his back. “Don't worry, there's showers down here as well. And you can use Hiiro-san's change of clothes.”

 

Kiriya's eyes seemed to twinkle at that, and he smirked. “Showers, uh...”

 

“Don't even think about it, if I don't get a few more hours of sleep right away I might actually die,” countered Emu immediately. He had a serious expression on his face, but in his head he was already fantasizing about sharing a shower with the other man. He closed his eyes and tried to will the images away. “No, definitely not,” he said, more to himself than to the other.

 

“Come on, _meijin_. A nice hot, long shower will surely help you relax,” said Kiriya, still smirking.

 

Emu opened his eyes and looked at him, his hands already moving to unbutton the man's white coat as if they had a mind of his own. He groaned and cursed his mind for being so weak as he started walking towards the shower room, Kiriya following behind him with a smile on his face.


End file.
